


Melhor parte da vida a dois

by harutomoio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harutomoio/pseuds/harutomoio
Summary: Sakusa e Atsumu haviam se mudado para sua casa própria — um pouco distante da cidade —, após dois anos e meio morando em apartamentos separados e pagando aluguel. A ideia de morarem juntos pareceu ótima para o casal recém-casado, afinal, ambos aguardavam muito por aquele importante passo em suas vidas e, certamente, não poderiam estar mais felizes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	Melhor parte da vida a dois

As mobílias espalhadas pelos cantos da casa, as pilhas e pilhas de caixas postas uma sobre a outra, o cheiro de tinta fresca que pairava pelo ar. Atsumu foi o primeiro a entrar na casa, animado, comentando sobre onde o sofá ficaria. Sakusa logo apareceu, carregando uma caixa pequena com alguns livros. Ele parou na porta, observando-o desempacotar as coisas.

Sakusa e Atsumu haviam se mudado para sua casa própria — um pouco distante da cidade —, após dois anos e meio morando em apartamentos separados e pagando aluguel. A ideia de morarem juntos pareceu ótima para o casal recém-casado, afinal, ambos aguardavam muito por aquele importante passo em suas vidas e, certamente, não poderiam estar mais felizes. 

— Ei, Atsumu, o que você tanto procura? — Sakusa indagou, colocando a caixa que segurava sobre a bancada de madeira da cozinha.

— Você já vai ver. — A voz tranquila ecoou pela sala. Kiyoomi suspirou e se aproximou do marido que estava agachado, abrindo as caixas com um estilete e olhando o interior de cada uma.

— Há uma etiqueta em cada caixa, dizendo o que tem dentro de cada uma. Você não viu? — Ele girou a caixa que Atsumu mexia, mostrando com o dedo indicador o papel adesivo amarelo escrito "CD’s e DVD' s".

Ele soltou um "ah" compreensível, Sakusa riu, passando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo loiros do amado.

— E então, agora sabe onde está o que procura?

Atsumu se levantou, em silêncio, caminhando até uma caixa de tamanho mediano, abrindo-a e sorrindo ao finalmente encontrar o que queria.

— Sim! Encontrei, amor — anunciou, mostrando a pequena caixa de som, ele a colocou sobre a mesa de centro e tirou o celular do bolso da calça de moletom vermelha.

Sakusa o olhou, intrigado, no entanto, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo tão animado enquanto escolhia uma música.

Daniel Caesar, _Best Part_. Ele reconheceu a canção no primeiro instante, não pôde evitar fechar os olhos e balançar o corpo conforme a música preenchia cada canto daquela sala. Olhou para Atsumu, que estava de pé, o admirando. Sakusa parou e se aproximou dele, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Vem, dança comigo.

— Pensei que não fosse me pedir — comentou sorridente, tocando em sua mão. Kiyoomi levou uma mão à sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, a proximidade de Atsumu é algo que nunca o incomodou verdadeiramente. Ele amava sentir seus toques, seu calor irradiante, era reconfortante. 

_Você não sabe, amor_

_Quando você me abraça_

_E me beija lentamente_

_É a coisa mais doce_

_E não muda_

_Se dependesse de mim_

_Você saberia que você é_

Seus pés moviam-se em um ritmo lento, suas mãos tocavam-se com firmeza. Atsumu olhava-o com carinho, certas coisas nunca mudariam. Ele se lembrava, limpidamente, da tarde em que dançaram juntos pela primeira vez, na quadra do colégio Inarizaki. O dia havia sido longo, e ambos, cansados e suados do amistoso que jogaram, encontravam-se sozinhos na quadra. Os raios do sol poente invadindo as janelas e iluminando tudo o que tocava de laranja.

— Omi-kun — chamou Atsumu, que estava deitado no chão.

— Sim? — A voz monótona de Kiyoomi respondeu. Ele estava sentado em um banco, próximo do Miya.

— Dança comigo?

Sakusa contraiu as sobrancelhas.

— Por qual motivo eu dançaria com você?

— Porque é isso que casais apaixonados fazem — respondeu simples.

O coração de Sakusa pareceu saltar para fora do peito. Casais apaixonados, ele estava falando sério? 

— Atsumu... nós somos um... — Ele engoliu em seco — Casal?

— Não é óbvio?! — disse, levantando-se em um pulo, ficando de frente para Kiyoomi. — Olha, já faz três semanas que nós estamos saindo juntos, em encontros! Andamos de mãos dadas por vezes, desde que eu esteja usando luvas — murmurou. — E, também, eu já falei de você para a minha mãe! — anunciou, jogando as mãos para o alto.

Sim, era verdade. Já faziam três semanas desde que o Miya havia se declarado a ele, através de uma carta que havia pedido para que seu primo Komori lhe entregasse. Inicialmente, Sakusa sentiu-se atordoado, como um garoto bonito como Atsumu Miya estava apaixonado por ele?

 _"Meu coração não está batendo mais rápido, meu coração não está batendo mais rápido, eu juro que não está, controle-se, Sakusa. Ele é apenas um cara legal"_ , dizia a si mesmo, no entanto, após alguns dias negando o que sentia por aquele loiro metido a besta, finalmente entregou-se e ele, pois sabia, desde o momento em que se esbarraram pela primeira vez em um torneio de vôlei, Kiyoomi soube que ele era o garoto que o faria se sentir completo.

E, naquela tarde, naquela quadra, eles dançaram, sem música. Apenas o som de Atsumu cantarolando baixo contra sua orelha. E foi perfeito.

Agora, eles refaziam os passos que deram há cinco anos atrás, aos seus 17 anos, mas, dessa vez, em seu lar. A melodia soava pelo ambiente, ambos deslizando através do piso, sorrindo, nada mais importava.

— _You're the coffee that I need in the morning_ — cantarolou.

— _You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_ — Sakusa continuou. 

Kiyoomi o girou, descansando as mãos em sua cintura novamente, sentindo seus braços envolverem seu pescoço, podia sentir sua respiração quente.

— _Won't you give yourself to me?_ — sussurrou Atsumu, sentindo os fios de cabelos frios encostarem em seu pescoço.

_Você é o café que eu preciso de manhã_

_Você é meu raio de Sol na chuva, quando ela está caindo_

_Você não vai se entregar para mim?_

_Se entregue completamente, oh_

_Eu só quero ver_

Sakusa encostou seu quadril no de Atsumu, suas pernas se entrelaçaram, e Kiyoomi apoiou uma de suas mãos em suas costas, sentindo a mão do amado apoiar em seu braço. Ambos sorriam, de olhos fechados, os rostos corados e os corações batendo em sintonia. 

_Eu só quero ver o quão bonito você é_

_Você sabe que eu vejo_

_Eu sei que você é uma estrela_

_Onde você for, eu sigo_

E, assim, no meio daquela sala repleta de caixas e móveis, com cheiro de tinta fresca e uma canção ecoando pelo cômodo, eles deram boas-vindas para a melhor parte da vida a dois. 

_Não importa a distância_

_Se a vida é um filme_

_Oh, você é a melhor parte, oh_

_Você é a melhor parte, oh_

_Melhor parte_


End file.
